


the Cry of Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [37]
Category: Canadian Professional Wrestling International, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All that fun shit, Anxiety Attacks, Kayfabe Compliant, Loneliness, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Swearing, Texting, also regular angst, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, poor phone manners, stealth angst, stealth romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: baby!Sami calls out into the void.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So. Sami was feeling hella dramatic in this one, jesus christ. He just kind of flops around in his own miserable loneliness. I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that this is probably me channeling my headcannons about this last Monday's Raw into this particular fic. Of which I have many ^.^
> 
> I was gonna write some more this week, especially after Monday's delightful hot mess, but man. 2017 bro. Can you even. This year is just looking fucking weirder and weirder as we go on. Have we been sucked into some strange twilight zone, and we just don't know it yet? I keep writing these, thinking 'man, I sure to have a flair for the unrealistic' but then irl busts down my door, screaming "IS THAT A CHALLENGE??!' at the top of it's lungs. I'd say I'm looking forward to 2018, but at this point I'm not convinced this isn't all some sort of horrifically amusing fever dream.
> 
> Well, now that I have got that rant off my chest, ignore my nihilistic ramblings and enjoy :)
> 
> Note: Because I'm not sure if it's too confusing, let me clarify that the bolded italics within the ** are them texting each other. Formatting is hard bruh DX

“It’s totally fine, don’t even worry about it my man. I’ve got this on lock.”

Sami lurches, reaching out belatedly and just missing the phone flying through the air.

“Beef?”

“Keep this. And this. This too.” Beef say, hurling things at Sami as he speaks.

Sami stands there in the doorway, Beef’s jacket draped over his head, a set of keys dangling precariously from one outstretched finger and a phone lying at his feet. Sami curls his finger more securely around the keys as he lifts a corner of the jacket up, so that he can actually see what is going on.

“Beef-”

Beef turns around with a dramatic flourish, swinging the door open as he does so.

“Relax. I’m gonna go take care of everything and be back before dinner. Call Mandy and tell her we’ll have the rent up by nine, alright?”

Sami shakes his head, feeling slightly unsure. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Beef it’s just-

“Please don’t do anything stupid.” Sami blurts, squatting down to scoop up the phone in his hand as he slides the jacket completely off of his head, huffing at the mess it leaves his hair in.

Beef makes a vaguely affronted noise, “I would never do anything stupid.”

Sami can’t help the snort that escapes his mouth at that. Beef rolls his eyes, planting his hands on his hips and giving Sami a very put out look.

“Shut up. I’m a genius. No wild parties until I get back, okay?”

Sami wrinkles his nose, tapping the keys against his pant leg as Beef shuffles out the door.

“I’d rather no wild parties when you get back either,” Sami calls out.

Beef laughs and says something that Sami doesn’t catch. Sure that it was just some inane comment about what a party-pooper Sami is, Sami lets it go. Standing upright fully, Sami throws the jacket over the back of the sofa, tossing the keys on the table as he passes on his way to the kitchen.

“Why didn’t he just put his stuff down himself, instead of throwing it on my head?” Sami asks out loud, staring at the phone in his hand in puzzlement.

He obviously doesn’t expect an answer, and is in the middle of trying to decide whether to figure out what is for dinner or go take a nap, when the phone in his hands starts chirping wildly.

Blinking, Sami freezes, unsure what to do for a minute, taken aback by the loud noise blaring in his ears and the oddness of the timing.

-should probably _answer_ the thing-

Uh.

-Just answer the **phone** -

“Hello?”

There is a split second of breathing on the other end, before the line goes completely silent. Sami blinks some more, extremely confused. He pulls the phone away from his face, staring down at it to reaffirm to himself that the call is indeed still going.

Sami puts the phone back up to his ear, listening intently to the deafening silence on the other end, searching for even the hint that someone was still there, “Hello? Can I help you? Beef isn’t here right now. Do you need me to take a message?”

“Is **that** why you’re answering _his_ fucking phone?”

Sami relaxes involuntarily, the voice from the tiny speaker putting him instantly at ease. Which should be odd, considering how **_pissed off_** the voice sounds right now.

“Beef went off to go- ug, it’s a long story. Left his phone with me for some reason,” Sami halts his words, a thought occurring to him that he can’t shake off, “Kevin? Why were you calling Beef? He said that he made you mad the other day.”

Kevin makes an unpleasant, nasally sound deep in his throat that makes Sami cringe to listen to, “That whore _always_ pisses me off. Constantly, all the time, forev-”

Sami almost drops the phone in a panic at the angry, feral sounding growl that reverberates through his ears as Kevin abruptly cuts his own words off.

“ _Kevin?_ Are you **okay?** What just _**happened**_ -”

“Tell your boyfriend to get over here. Gino told Joe to tell me to bitch at Beef until he gets his pansy ass down here. G said he needs to talk to him or some shit, and fuck if I’m gonna be his goddamn messenger pigeon.” Kevin snarls, his voice unrestrained.

Sami decides it’s best to just let whatever is happening go, if Kevin’s mood is any indicator, and presses on.

-should _probably_ -

“Well, I can’t call him obviously. But he was headed down there anyway I’m pretty sure, so he’ll probably make his way to Gino eventually.”

- **just** -

Sami closes his eyes against the weird, anxious feeling spiraling through his veins, making his heart feel like it is going to beat out of his chest at any minute.

“Also, not my boyfriend.”

Kevin makes another strange sound, though this one is much quieter and sounds weirdly far away to Sami’s ears.

“Kevin? Are you still-”

“Sure **_fucking_** -”

Sami blinks down at the floor for a moment before pulling the phone away from is ear. The dial tone is loud, ringing shrilly in the tiny room. Absently, he flicks a finger across the volume button, watching the meter go down as he lowers the sound. For some reason, Sami is tempted to mute the damn thing, but resists, not up for the explanation he would have to give Beef if he happened to forget to un-silence it before Beef gets home.

Feeling restless, Sami stands there for another long moment, contemplating his surroundings. Unable to take the suspense anymore, he raises the phone again, against his better judgment.

**_*good luck on Friday*_ **

Inexplicably satisfied by sending just one short text, Sami flops the device down on the table beside the keys and steps over the the cabinets.

He is still rummaging around, wondering why he lets Beef buy so many boxes of cereal instead of making him get real food every once and a while, when the cell lights up. It dances along the table as it chirps happily, if a little quieter this time.

**_*Don’t even have an opponent yet.*_ **

Beef’s words from earlier echo through Sami’s mind, and for some reason he feels guilty. Which doesn’t make any sense, because it’s not like Kevin doesn’t want to fight.

**_*you’ll find someone im sure. hey, maybe that’s why beef went down to gino’s house*_ **

- _Subtle_. Really, **really** subtle-

**_*That would be fine. I have zero issues murdering your dumb ass boyfriend for the fiftieth time in a row.*_ **

Sami fights down the urge to correct him again, though the inclination persists, angrily needling in the back of his brain, though he is not sure why.

-Such a puzzling mystery-

It doesn’t **matter** when anyone _else_ calls Beef my boyfriend.

-It _also_ doesn't matter when anyone else calls **Kevin** your boyfriend either. It is strange, that Kevin is the only one who you don’t like to say **_those words_**. Oh, what _oddities_ -

It’s just a stupid joke.

Not a very funny or original one, but still a joke.

-Right-

Sami shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts, even as they begin to wander to areas he would rather...

Not.

Shifting the phone over so that he can reach it easier as he putters around, Sami gestures to no one in particular with a spatula as he types.

**_*well, you might get the chance.*_ **

**_*anyway you know anything that goes good with scrambled eggs and pickles?*_ **

* * *

Sami bites down on his bottom lip, watching the call fail to go through once more. He resists the urge to throw the cell phone at the wall as hard as he can. Instead, he flops down on the couch, shifting Beef's discarded jacket out of the way and letting out a long sigh.

Sinking down into the cushions, Sami stares aimlessly at the little screen for a long moment, feeling dread pool in his gut. Shaking his head, he plants one foot firmly on the splintered coffee table, swinging the other one outward. Sami breaths in time with the rhythmic thumping of his foot against the underside of the coffee table.

“Please, just someone answer?"

Silence rules the room as he sits there, alone in his tiny apartment, the crushing desolation rising in the still air behind him like a nightmare from a fairy tale.

“Anyone?" Sami asks the silence choking the breath out of his lungs, griping the phone tight and swallowing through the rising anxiety.

The oppressive stillness doesn't answer him. Neither does the little device in his hands. Sami is tempted to make yet another call, just to hear someone’s -anyone’s- voice at this point.

He doesn't though, fights down the urge before he can dial the same numbers yet again.

-What? Why?-

Won't matter.

-The _hell_ it won't-

Already tried. Didn’t work.

-Then try _**again**_ -

Sami closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, attempting yet again to reason his way through what is definitely not his most rational moment. He listens to the slap of his bare foot hitting the coffee table for another long moment, wondering why this particular lapse in communication is driving him up the wall.

-It has been **hours** -

Beef will be back. He is probably fine.

-Probably?-

Sami swallows harshly, the lump in his throat making the action far more difficult than he would have anticipated.

It’s fine. Beef doesn’t have his phone with him, so-

-Which totally explains why **_no one else_** is answering their phones. Obviously-

Maybe they are all busy.

-Doing what?-

“I don’t fucking know. Wrestling maybe? You know, our goddamn jobs?” Sami bites out through tightly clenched teeth, barely managing to get the words out before he reaches up, massaging ineffectually at his aching temple.

-I **do** know. And that has exactly zero to do with the very weird and concerning fact that everyone down at Gino's has _simultaneously_ turned their cell phones **_off_** -

Sami grips the phone tighter in his hands, impulsively jerks his hand down, out of his face, so that he can stare intently at the screen. He holds his breath (for what he is not exactly sure), but nothing happens. The screen doesn’t spontaneously light up, no random calls come in, he receives no spur of the moment texts from anyone.

“Okay. This is _probably_ the result of some catastrophic disaster.” Sami concedes at last, the words tumbling out of his mouth with a rushing gust of air that leaves him feeling drained for some reason.

The room remains silent as always, even in the face of his dramatic declaration. He sits up, pulling himself up out of the cushions like a man on the march to his death. Sami lets his foot slide off the coffee table as he settles into a more upright position, his fingers automatically hitting those oh-so familiar buttons on the cell phone in his hands like the action is second nature.

Which it almost **is** at this point.

That being said, Sami is not sure why his fingers seek the repetitive motion now, as he has already discovered that no one will answer him, even if he does punch the numbers in correctly. For some reason, no one is near their phones, or their phones are off.

Or _something_.

The reasons for such a mundane occurrence that spiral through Sami’s head are none too pleasant. He fears the worst, despite his efforts to banish such dark thoughts from his mind. Sami makes one last attempt to convince himself, that all of his friends simultaneously going dark and refusing to answer his worried phone calls, is one-hundred and ten percent normal and most likely has nothing to do with Beef doing or saying something stupid or Kevin going off and being...

-Himself?-

The text goes through this time, and Sami feels hope well in his very soul.

Maybe it’s not at all what I thought. Maybe it is all fine and I’m just being stupid-

But though the text seemingly goes through, there is no reply. Sami tries to wait, but time feels like it’s in slow motion, dragining on forever, draingin him slowly as it does so.

Sami can’t stand it anymore. He reaches back, snatches Beef’s coat up off the back of the couch and storms for the door, taking one last, brief look at the desperate, pleading message he sent.

**_*can we talk*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. How 'bout that ending 'tho? Can you even handle the soap opera megadrama? I shouldn't make fun. I have anxiety. You would think I would be a little more sensitive to writing about it, even if this was super mild and nothing like a full blown anxiety attack. Still sucks for Sami though. Cronic worriers have a rough time in this crazy world of ours, especially if they have garbage taste in friends.
> 
> I guess that technically makes this akin to Hoarding Forever, but dealing with Sami's mental issues instead of Kevin's? 'Sami's issues; The Fic' volume two, since I would classify Goals of Forever Dreams of Never as the first one where we really delved into Sami's brand of baggage.
> 
> Man, I'm super rambly and ranty and shit today. Sorry about that. Whatever, hope you enjoyed regardless ^.^


End file.
